


Happy Birthday, Tyler

by Itlivesforever



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, I kinda like it when i make you cry, Tyler has a son, poem, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itlivesforever/pseuds/Itlivesforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh finally decides to visit Tyler on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Happy birthday Tyler  
Hope you're doing okay  
I've been thinking a lot  
About you today  
I decided that a visit  
Is finally due  
It's been awhile since I saw you last  
Counting years it has been two

Your wife sent you some flowers  
She's sorry she couldn't come down  
For her its still too soon  
Someday she'll come around  
I hope you know she loves you  
She misses you a lot  
Just because she isn't here  
Doesn't mean she has forgot

To fill you in on your baby  
He's got Jenna's eyes of blue  
She's such a wonderful mother  
And she named him after you  
I wish you could've met him  
I know you'd love that child  
He's walking, talking now  
And he already has your smile

Our friends and I, I'll tell you  
We're all trying our best  
To remember you for the life you had  
Not linger on your death  
We talk and laugh together  
But the sorrow is still clear  
We have each other to lean on  
But it's strange without you here

As for me I finally bought  
New drums for me to play  
I finally came to realize you wouldn't  
Want me to throw my passion away  
Just because you no longer  
Are playing by my side  
It's hard drumming alone  
But for you I'm willing to try

And the fans, they never left us  
To your words they'll always stick  
They love you and understand  
It's not your fault you got so sick  
They still hold so much passion  
On our music they continue to thrive  
Your flesh, it may be gone  
But your legacy is alive

I apologize to tell you  
But I really have to go  
I've been here quite a while now  
Sitting with you in the snow  
Don't worry though, soon I will stop  
And talk with you again  
But for now, I love you Tyler  
Goodbye, my dear best friend.


End file.
